Conversation Hearts
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A story about Morgan, Garcia, and those tiny heart candies with the sayings on them. Just because they're out now for Valentine's day. As always, I don't own anything.


_AN: After the last story, I really needed something fluffy. Plus, I love those tasty little things! Here you go. I think this is it........PS. All of these saying really exist on the candies!_

If someone would've told her today was going to end the way that it did, she never would've believed them. It seemed absolutely impossible, but she was wrong. Actually, that wasn't that surprising; things easily shocked the hell out of her.

But this… this was really something.

* * *

It started yesterday. She was in her office, manning her station. Really, she was surfing the web and shopping. To be honest, she didn't feel that bad about it. There were some brutal cases out there they solved recently; she needed a break. She was looking at the newest version of the wonderbra, considering what it might do for her girls, when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby girl, you do not need any help in that department." The snicker in his voice was evident.

"Hot stuff, this is essential research," she said, looking over her head, winking. "You shouldn't interrupt. State secrets, you know."

He kissed the top of her head. "I just came to give you a gift."

She perked up at that and turned her chair around. "Really?"

He arched a brow at her, smiling a cute little half grin. "One at a time, okay? Hold out your hand."

She did it, hoping he wasn't going to tease her with something gross. He didn't. He put a little conversation heart in her hand. The cute little pink valentine candy said _Hello._  
_  
_"Hello to you, too," she said.

He was waiting for her, so she popped that in her mouth, and held out her hand for the next one. A little green one that said_ Oh Baby_. She giggled. This was silly, but she got it. That one went in the kisser, too.

Last one was orange that said _You Rule_. She laughed outright. "I rule?"

"Ah, who is the goddess of all knowledge?" He arched a knowing brow at her. "That's a queenly title, if I ever heard one."

"Aw, cupcake. This is adorable. Thank you."

He grinned, winked, and left her office.

* * *

The next day, she entered his office. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey baby girl."

She didn't say a word, just handed him a little green conversation heart. _Hello._  
_  
_He smiled, so much he could barely keep his mouth shut while he chewed the little heart. The next little white one _Hot Stuff_.

Now he was a little miffed. "Damn! That's so unfair. I was looking everywhere for a _baby girl _one, and there wasn't any!"

Her eyes were twinkling when she handed him the next one. Yellow _Poor Baby_.

He started to laugh. "How the hell you knew that, I don't want to know!"

The next one was a little pink one _I heart you_. He looked up at her, her eyes were warm.

"I love you, too, baby girl," he said, popping it in his mouth. She gave him another little yellow one before she left, her cheeks blushing.

_Don't tell_.

* * *

A few hours later, he was back in her office, lips sealed, hand full. She spun around in her chair so she could see him fully. He kneeled down to be eye level with her, handing her the first one. Pink _Hello_.

This was so fun. "Hi there, my chocolate Adonis."

White _You rock_. She quirked a brow when she read it; she was many things, but she was pretty certain she didn't rock "Okay, whatever." She popped the sweet little thing in her mouth.

He handed her the next one. Purple _I-M Sure_.

She smiled from ear to ear. Of course, he knew she'd doubt the compliment. "Morgan, you are too adorable."

Green _Luv Me_. The heart was cute, but the hopeful expression on his face completely eclipsed it. Did these little hearts mean more than she thought?

Her heart panged a little. "You know I do."

Next one, yellow _Awe Some_. She laughed, he was just being silly. She popped that in her mouth and he handed her one more before leaving. Green _See Ya_.

* * *

Just before lunch, she was back in his office, grinning. She bounced over to his desk, he was grinning too. He couldn't help it; he loved it when she bounced.

Yellow _Hello_.

Quickly popped in the mouth, he waited with baited breath. Purple _U R A QT_.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then waited for the next one. White _You Got Me_.

He smiled, but it was bittersweet. He chucked her under the chin. "I wish."

She had a huge smile on her face. Yellow _Let's Do Lunch_.

"Anywhere you want to go," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out the door.

At lunch, they both talked about everything going on. He mentioned he wasn't doing anything for Valentine's this year. He was going to stay put, and that was that. She mentioned she was supposed to do something with Kevin. He wanted to go to some virtual café with virtual flowers and virtual minstrels wandering about.

"How lame," Derek grumbled. "You should tell him to stick that up his virtual ass."

She laughed, smiling at her hot stuff. It felt so good, being there with him. Her heart was singing. Something was happening; she was falling in love. Maybe it was the sugar rush from the candies, the warmth of their conversaton, but at that moment she decided to look at him. Really look at him.

And she thought she saw his heart looking back.

She leaned back, sighing happily. "You know.... I might just do that."

* * *

An few hours after lunch, he was in her office. "Brought me dessert?" she said, holding her hand out eagerly.

Green _My Cutie_.

After lunch, she sat there for about an hour, then decided she was going for broke. She called Kevin, cancelled Valentine's and all future dates until further notice, brushed her hair, powdered her nose, and put on a new swath of red lipstick.

Because however this wonderful day turned out, it would be okay with her, as long as she knew she tried.

So, she smiled up at him and answered, "Yes, I'm yours."

He grinned, and handed her the next one. Pink _2 Hearts_. She ate it. Purple _Purr Fect. _Ate that one, too. Orange _4 Ever_.

"I have to agree," she said, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He winked and handed her a green heart before leaving. _Be Good_.

She laughed. He should know better; she always was good!

* * *

Derek sat in his office. Something happened to change things, he could feel it in his heart, and it felt wonderful. He intended for this to be a little joke between him and the hot momma that he loved for ages. But somewhere within these silly sickly sweet candy hearts, love was blossoming. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he wasn't going to fight it.

An hour later, in comes his baby, holding her hand out. White _My Hero_.

He smiled. "Baby, I'm no hero."

She shook her head, then pressed the next one into his hand and made him close his fist. Then she kissed his closed fingers. He opened his hand. Purple _U R Mine_.

His heart pounded in his chest and he looked up and saw her glistening eyes, just about ready to spill over with tears. His heart melted; he couldn't love her more than he did at that moment.

"Thank you," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled, and laughed a little, handing him the next one leaving. Pink _Got Love?_  
_  
_He watched as she walked to her office, and answered what he knew was true: "Oh, yeah, I got love."

* * *

The last hour was the most anticipatory event in Garcia's life to date. She wanted to talk to him, tell him she was free if he changed his mind about not wanting to do anything on Valentine's. Or any other night he may want to see her. He met her in the elevator, and on the way out to their cars, he handed her another heart.

Green _3 Wishes_.

"What would those be, gumdrop?" She smiled. "I'll be your genie and grant those wishes for you."

White _Start Now_.

She laughed and bounced her ponytail, like Barbara Eden. "Yes, master!"

Yellow _I Got U Babe_.

"Done. I'm yours." She sounded silly, but she really meant it.

Purple _Ever After_. Green _You & Me._

She gasped and met his eyes. They were so warm, so tender, it nearly stopped her heart. "Oh, God, Derek. Do you… do you really.."

Pink _Soul Mate_.

She started to cry in earnest then. "Oh, Morgan, I love you," she said, hugging him tight.

He hugged her back, before pushing her away, just a bit. He held up his fingers, 1-2...

She laughed through her tears. "Oh, your third wish! Go ahead, master."

He put the small heart in her hand. Yellow _First Kiss_.

So this brought her back to where she was right now. If someone would've told her she would be kissing her best friend, in the FBI parking lot, with all the love and passion in her heart, she never would've believed them.

Thank goodness for surprises!


End file.
